In rotary machines such as turbines, seals are provided between rotating and stationary components. For example, in steam turbines, it is customary to employ a plurality of arcuate seal ring segments to form a labyrinth seal about and between the stationary and rotating components. Typically, the arcuate seal ring segments are disposed in an annular groove in the stationary component concentric about the axis of rotation of the machine and hence concentric to the sealing surface of the rotating component. Each arcuate seal segment carries an arcuate seal face in opposition to the sealing surface of the rotating component. In labyrinth-type seals, the seal faces carry a radially directed array of axially spaced teeth and which teeth are radially spaced from an array of axially spaced annular grooves forming the sealing surface of the rotating component. Alternatively, the rotating component may have a smooth surface in radial opposition to the array of teeth on the seal faces. The sealing function is achieved by creating turbulent flow of a working media, for example, steam, as it passes through the relatively tight clearances within the labyrinth defined by the seal face teeth and the opposing surface of the rotating component.
In a typical installation, the annular groove is dovetail-shaped, having locating flanges directed axially toward one another and defining a slot therebetween. The stationary component (e.g., a housing or casing) is typically split lengthwise along a generally horizontal extending midline defining upper and lower halves of the stationary housing. Thus, the semi-annular dovetail grooves receive portions of the arcuate seal ring segments. The seal ring segments are similarly dovetail-shaped, having a pair of flanges directed axially away from one another for disposition within the dovetail groove and a neck which joins the seal face and the flanges of the segment and passes through the slot defined by the locating flanges of the groove. The neck carries the arcuate seal face radially inwardly of the groove when each segment is installed.
In positive pressure, variable clearance type packing rings, the segments are typically spring biased into outer or large clearance positions with the seal faces carried thereby spaced substantially outwardly of the rotary component. Thus, for example, at startup of the machine, the springs displace the segments radially outwardly. After start-up, the working fluid medium, e.g., steam, is inlet to the grooves of the stationary component, biasing the segments for movement inwardly against the bias of the springs toward the inner or small clearance positions. It will be appreciated that when the segments are retracted to their large clearance positions during startup and turbine shutdown by the springs, the gaps between the end faces of adjoining segments become increasingly greater. Conversely, when the segments are displaced inwardly, the gaps between the end faces of the segments decrease substantially to a fully-closed position when the segments obtain their smallest diameter. To accommodate the inward and outward movement of the segments, the segments are disposed within the grooves of the stationary component in a sliding or piston-fit arrangement.
It has been found that when the rotary machine (e.g., steam turbine) is at rest, for example, prior to startup, the segments, lying in their largest radially outward position, have been observed to slide along the circumferential groove of the stationary component in a downward direction under the action of gravity forces. As a consequence, an accumulation of clearances between the end faces of the segments appears in the upper housing, while the lower segments become closer, i.e., butting end-to-end. For example, where six segments are employed in a rotary machine, three segments are typically disposed in the upper housing of the stationary casing and three segments are disposed in the lower housing, i.e., respectively above and below the horizontal midline or splitline of the machine casing. Prior to startup, the side segments in the upper housing and the side segments of the lower housing may slide under the action of gravity forces such that the side segments of the lower housing engage the lowermost central segment in the lower housing of the machine, with the accumulated clearance between the end faces appearing between the uppermost segment in the upper housing and one or both of the side segments of the upper housing.
Upon startup, the segments are designed to move under fluid pressure from their radially outward positions to their radially inward positions. Because of the effect of gravity, the segments tend to move in sequence. First, the top segment moves radially inwardly, followed by the side segments of the upper housing. The side segments of the lower housing then move radially inwardly, followed by the lowermost segment. It has been found, however, that because the segments become displaced circumferentially about the groove of the stationary component by gravity forces, the inward movement of the side segments of the lower housing of the stationary component, essentially in an upward radial direction, precludes or blocks radial inward movement of the lowermost segment. That is, the fluid pressure forces tending to displace the lowermost segment radially inwardly are insufficient to displace the lower side segments in a generally upward circumferential direction to enable the lowermost segment to move into its radially innermost position. Consequently, the lowermost segment remains radially displaced from its designed radially inward position resulting in a larger than desired clearance between its sealing face and the rotary component.
Previously, attempts have been made to accommodate the gravity forces acting on seal segments. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,464,226 and 5,395,124. In the latter patent, so-called gravity springs are disposed in the stationary component to apply an upward biasing force to the seal segments in the lower housing. These gravity springs engage the seal segments intermediate their ends and at their centers of gravity. The seal segments, moreover, are provided with circumferential springs between the adjoining end faces, as well as between the end faces adjacent the horizontal midline. Anti-rotation keys are fixed to the upper and lower housing at the casing midline, the circumferential springs bearing against the anti-rotation keys. Consequently, the seal segments are biased outwardly by the springs between the segment ends and inwardly by fluid pressure forces. When the seal segments move inwardly, the gravity springs function such that the segments have little or no weight, permitting closure of the lower seal segments to the inner position. Thus, the lower seal segments are said to float by virtue of their opposing circumferential and gravity spring forces and such segments move radially inwardly and outwardly. Also, the end circumferential springs bearing against the anti-rotation keys bias the lower seal segments for circumferential displacement within the grooves in contrast to the present invention wherein circumferential displacement of the lower side segments is positively prevented and horizontal, rather than radial, movement of the lower side segments between inner and outer positions is provided.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/721,655, filed Sep. 27, 1996, of common assignee herewith, each of the side segments in the lower housing of the casing is provided with a guide which supports the segment, prevents the segment from circumferential displacement under gravity forces, and enables the segment to slide horizontally between outer large and inner small clearance positions, respectively. Each guide comprises an angle bracket, one leg of which is secured to the outer face of the segment adjacent the end of the segment near the midline of the rotary machine. The generally horizontally projecting other leg of the bracket is received in a recess formed in the interior surface of the stationary component and rests on a stop carried by the stationary component. The stops prevent downward circumferential displacement of the side segments in the groove of the lower housing of the rotary machine and thereby maintain clearance between the butt ends of adjacent packing segments. The bracket also supports the side segments of the lower housing of the machine for movement in a generally horizontal direction toward and away from a vertical plane through the axis of the machine. Thus, each side segment moves as a unit horizontally toward and away from the rotary component. By enabling only horizontal displacement of the lower side segments and not radial displacement, the clearances between the rotary component and the seal faces of the lower side segments at opposite ends thereof is slightly different. However, that difference was not sufficient to deleteriously affect the integrity of the labyrinth seal along the lower sides of the machine. Beneficially, however, the prevention of the circumferential displacement of the lower side segments under gravity forces enabled the lowermost segment of the lower housing for displacement radially inwardly, e.g., upwardly, to its designed radially innermost position after startup.
While the guide of the aforementioned co-pending patent application has been found satisfactory, there are applications in which the guide cannot be used to effect the purposes of the guide. For example, in refurbishing and retrofitting diaphragms for steam turbines, and ancillary parts, it has been found that certain turbines have horizontal joint features such as dowel pins or joint keys which would not permit or render impractical the fitting of the guide bracket to the stationary component. Sometimes, the diaphragm web itself would not permit the mounting of the guide bracket as it would interfere with other parts necessary at the joint midline. Moreover, the application of the guide bracket of the aforementioned patent application required substantial machining at the horizontal diaphragm joint, as well as bolting of the guide to the segments. Those procedures and additional parts increase the cost of the installation of the guide brackets. Thus, there is a need of a wholly new retention device to prevent circumferential slippage of the segment and which can be used on both original equipment manufacture as well as retrofits for most, if not all turbines.